live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Knight Rises (2012)
The Dark Knight Rises is a 2012 superhero film directed by Christopher Nolan, who co-wrote the screenplay with his brother Jonathan Nolan, and the story with David S. Goyer. Featuring the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the final installment in Nolan's Batman film trilogy. The Dark Knight Rises premiered in New York City on July 16, 2012. The film was released in Australia and New Zealand on July 19, 2012, and in North America and the United Kingdom on July 20, 2012. The film stars: Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Gary Oldman, Anne Hathaway, Tom Hardy, Marion Cotillard, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Morgan Freeman. The film co-stars: Matthew Modine, Ben Mendelsohn, Burn Gorman, Alon Moni Aboutboul, Juno Temple, Daniel Sunjata, Chris Ellis, Tom Conti, Nestor Carbonell, Brett Cullen, Aidan Gillen. Starring *Christian Bale - Bruce Wayne *Michael Caine - Alfred *Gary Oldman - Commissioner Gordon *Anne Hathaway - Selina *Tom Hardy - Bane *Marion Cotillard - Miranda *Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Blake *and Morgan Freeman - Fox *Matthew Modine - Foley *Ben Mendelsohn - Daggett *Burn Gorman - Stryver *Alon Moni Aboutboul - Dr. Pavel *Juno Temple - Jen *Daniel Sunjata - Captain Jones *Chris Ellis - Fr. Reilly *Tom Conti - Prisoner *Nestor Carbonell - Mayor *Brett Cullen - Congressman *Aidan Gillen - CIA Op 'Cast' *Special Ops Sergeant - Sam Kennard *Hooded Man #2 - Aliash Tepina *Caterer - Nick Julian *Maid #2 - Miranda Nolan *Maid #3 - Claire Julien *Ross - Reggie Lee *DWP Man - Joseph Lyle Taylor *Mark - Tyler Dean Flores *SWAT in Dive Bar - Duane Henry *SWAT in Alley - James Harvey Ward *Cop at Manhole - Gonzalo Menendez *Sewer Thug #1 - Cameron Jack *Sewer Thug #2 - Lex Daniel *Doctor - Thomas Lennon *Yuppie - Trevor White *Allen - Rob Brown *Exchange Security Chief - Fredric Lehne *Female Security Guard - Courtney Munch *Paparazzi #1 - Chris Hill *Paparazzi #2 - Travis Guba *Rich Twit - Jay Benedict *Officer Simon Jansen - Will Estes *Shoe Shine Man at GSE - David Dayan Fisher *Sniper at Exchange - P.J. Griffith *Trader #1 - Glen Powell *Trader #2 - Ben Cornish *Trader #3 - Russ Fega *Valet at Museum - Andres Perez-Molina *Veteran Cop - Brent Briscoe *Fredericks - John Nolan *2 Star Air Force General - Oliver Cotton *Airport Cop - Mark Killeen *Analyst #1 - Sarah Goldberg *Analyst #2 - John MacMillan *Army Captain at Bridge - Robert Wisdom *Cement Truck Driver - Ronnie Gene Blevins *CIA Analyst - John Hollingworth *Cop with Gordon - Ian Bohen *Blind Prisoner - Uri Gavriel *Ex-Prisoner at River - Noel G. *Foley's Kid - Max Schuler *Foley's Wife - Daina Griffith *Gangbanger - Hector Atreyu Ruiz *Huge Inmate - Patrick Cox *Kid with Apple - Aramis Knight *Barsad - Josh Stewart *President - William Devane *Younger Prison Child - Harry Coles *Older Prison Child - Joey King *Ra's Al Ghul - Liam Neeson *Reporter at Stadium - Julie Mun *Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Cillian Murphy *Skinny Prisoner - David Gyasi *Special Forces #2 - Patrick Jordan *Mercenary at City Hall - Joshua Elijah Reese *Uniform - Desmond Harrington *Bomb Truck Driver - Mychael Bates *Little Boy at Bridge - Rory Nolan *Wayne's Lawyer - Tomas Arana *Applied Sciences Tech #1 - Peter Holden *Applied Sciences Tech #2 - David Monahan *Lawyer's Clerk - Jillian Armenante *Greeter at Museum - Aja Evans *Valet at Wayne Enterprises - Aldous Davidson *Guard at Blackgate - Michael James Faradie *Warden at Blackgate - Wade Williams *Reporter at Wayne Enterprises - Antwan Lewis *Waiter in Florence Café - Jake Canuso *Young Ra's Al Ghul - Josh Pence *Warlord's Daughter - India Wadsworth *Thug #1 in Basement - Kevin Kiely *Thug #2 in Basement - Daniel Newman *Janitor at GSE - Massi Furlan *Mercenary Security #1 - Warren Brown *Mercenary Security #2 - Luke Rutherford *Mercenary Security #3 - Phillip Browne *Mercenary Assassin #3 - Christopher Judge *2nd Cop with Gordon - Aldo Bigante *Anthem Singer - Charles Jackson Coyne *Board Member #2 - Patrick Leahy *Uniform #2 - Todd Gearhart Category:Movies Category:2012 Movies